Nameless
by BELLAnEDWARD4eva
Summary: This is kind of like a HG parody to Moulin Rouge, with RHr in there too


Nameless  
  
Disclaimer: (looks around and sees no one. Than does one final look back and forth.) I own it all bwah, ha ha! (Then gets handed a lawsuit by some guy in a suit) It was worth a try. A/N: This is some pointless story that is like almost a parody to Moulin Rouge. If you don't have a lot of spare time this isn't for you. B/G info: Harry is in 7th year, Voldemort is still a very real threat. Chapter one: Dancing tango  
A red head girl was sitting on the railing of the astronomy tower, her feet dangling out over the edge, facing the deep dark star-filled sky. "Why, why did I have to fall in love with someone that refuses to think of me in any way more than a friend? All he seems to do is talk about Luna when I am trying to give him my love. I feel so empty. I can't seem to find a reason to live anymore. Maybe I should just jump and put myself out of this misery." The young woman said to herself.  
"Don't" said a voice from behind her which startled her so much she nearly fell if he hadn't rushed forward and pulled her back over to the other side. It was Harry Potter, the person that this woman, Virginia Weasley to be more precise, has been admiring from afar for the past two years. She loved him with all her heart, and she was now standing so close to him, she could smell his aftershave, which was a woodland type of smell. "Are you okay?" He asked her concernedly.  
"What are you doing up here?" she said simply dismissing his question.  
"I was worried about you and obviously that was a good thing. I can't believe you were thinking of jumping. You have so much to live for." He said.  
"Yeah? Like what? I've already lost my heart and I can't seem to have any idea that I'll get it back. Besides the greatest thing I'll ever learn is to love and to be loved in return, and that isn't going to happen." She replied looking everywhere but at him after taking a step back.  
"Isn't that from Moulin Rouge?" said Harry.  
"Uh, yeah. It's my favorite movie." Ginny said wondering how in bloody hell did he know that.  
"Mine too. Well you have lots to live for, like your friends, your family, your self, and well I don't think I could take it if you weren't here." Harry said finally getting to look into her hypnotizing blue eyes.  
"Why?" She asked staring back. "Because the last thing I need right now is another brother, as I already have five."  
"No, it's not like that. I just want to take our relationship further, but what we have now, I don't want to lose that." Harry sounded scared and all Ginny wanted to do was comfort him but was unsure of how he would react. Then the next thing she knew she lost control over her feet stepped back towards him and placed her head in the crook of his neck.  
"Harry, that's exactly what I want too. I've been trying to get you to understand how I feel, and as for our friendship, if this we both really want isn't it worth the risk, instead of trying to bottle them up? I mean look at what happened to Ron and Hermione." Ron and Hermione had now been dating for the past two months. They had gotten together after a particularly heated argument. "I don't want to argue like them and then get together. Why delay the inevitable?"  
"Your right Gin. Your always right." There was a pause. "Gin?"  
"Yeah?" Ginny responded returning to look into his emerald eyes. Harry leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and then she leaned in more passionately, tasting each other. When they pulled apart for air she whispered into his ear "I've been waiting two years for you to do that to me."  
"I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting." Harry whispered back.  
Ginny smiled. "Don't worry, it was worth the wait."  
"I'm glad you think so." Said Harry smiling back. "So would you do me the honor of accompanying me on our next visit to Hogsmead?"  
"No" said Ginny simply.  
"What?" Harry was beyond confused.  
"You would be doing me the honor, but as to the accompanying part, of course." Harry was very much relieved by this information. Then he leaned in and kissed her again.  
  
A/N: Yeah, well I bet your all wondering why did I name this dancing tango, right? Well "Dancing Tango" or whatever the title is, by Shakera, this chapter fits with the lyrics. Yeah, so reviews are always good, should I continue? If you don't say anything then I won't bother. So you decide ( 


End file.
